Ce soir, j'en ai marre
by rickiss
Summary: C'est difficile d’aimer quelqu’un. Mais chaque matin est précédé d’une nuit, et il n’existe aucune nuit qui ne s’achève sur un matin.


Bonsoir à tous,

Ma fatigue et mon harassement de cette semaine épuisante m'ont fait écrire ce petit OS de rien de tout, mais plein d'une rage et d'une détresse trop longtemps contenues (pas les miennes je vous rassure, je veux juste dire que la fatigue m'a fait me libérer et écrire comme ça, « librement »).

L'inspiration m'est venue de cette magnifique phrase, « seule » parole de ce texte, seule réponse à ce cœur brisé qui hurle une dernière fois pour ne pas mourir trop tôt …

Disclaimer : l'auteur de ces personnages (non nommés ici) est toujours J.K. Rowling.

Rating : K.

Malgré l'impulsion subite de l'écriture de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Ce soir, j'en ai marre ...**

Ce soir, ce soir j'en ai vraiment marre. J'ai peur, je suis fatigué, je suis en colère. J'ai envie de tout casser, et de me casser, et de me briser.

J'en ai plus qu'assez. Ce soir, je voudrais tout cesser.

Ce soir, je me sens seul. Seul comme jamais. Seul comme toujours.

J'ai froid, merde ! Mon lit est si froid la nuit, mon corps est si froid le jour … et si seul … et si fragile. Un rien me fait plier, mais je me relève. Comme toujours.

Depuis que j'ai vu le jour, je suis seul. Seul le soir quand je me couche. Seul le matin quand je me lève. Seul quand on me bat, parce qu'on ne sait pas m'aimer. Seul quand on m'embrasse, parce qu'on craint de me détester.

J'en ai marre de ne connaître que des sentiments étouffés, ou trop exacerbés. Trop de haine, pas assez d'amour ! Trop d'indifférence, trop de déférence. Pas assez de tendresse, pas assez de sincérité.

Je ne sais plus à qui crier tout ça, je ne sais plus comment je dois me sentir. On me croit invulnérable, puissant, sans failles. Je me sais si fragile, faible, brisé. Mon cœur se fissure chaque jour davantage, mais personne ne veut le voir. Et le soir, j'en ai marre …

Il n'y a pas une nuit de ma vie qui n'a pas vu couler mon âme et saigner mon cœur.

Il n'y a pas une personne qui ait compris ma détresse et pardonné mes erreurs.

J'ai besoin qu'on m'aime, et qu'on m'aide ! J'ai besoin d'une main tendue, de bras ouverts, d'un cœur accueillant !

Mais je viens d'un monde où il faut haïr ! Où la violence est la plus belle des étreintes !

Alors je le hais, oui ! Alors je l'exècre du plus fort que je peux ! Alors oui, je l'appelle mon ennemi, parce que je ne connais pas autre chose …

Et il me hait, il me hait tant en retour ! Mais chez lui, la haine c'est de la haine ; pas un sentiment travesti, qui ne sait plus ce qu'il veut dire … Pour lui, je suis son ennemi. Et ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

On ne parle pas le même langage. Dommage.

Alors le soir, je me couche, seul, triste, fragile. Je me brise un peu plus à chaque lune, je me meurs un peu plus à chaque fin du jour. Cette vie me tuera, putain ! Et je n'y résisterais pas …

Et je suis là, comme un con, dans un des ces couloirs froids qui m'a vu tant pleurer, nuit après nuit. Je suis là, à errer, priant pour ne croiser personne, parce que j'ai ma réputation. Qui ne me sert à rien, sinon à m'isoler un peu plus chaque jour.

Et je hurle, dans un silence agonisant, cette rage et cette peur qui m'habitent et me rongent ! Cette rage de vivre, seul ; cette peur de mourir, seul. Je hurle, je hurle, à m'en faire éclater les poumons, à m'en déchirer le cœur, à m'en dissoudre dans l'espace. Je hurle, mais personne ne m'entend !

Comme tous les soirs de ma vie, je suis seul ! Je suis né seul, je mourrais seul. Comme tous les êtres humains, mais juste un peu plus qu'eux …

Et là, là, je le vois là. Il se tient, bien droit, étonné, déstabilisé. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas ma haine qui l'aura cueilli de bon matin, c'est juste mon âme blessée qui l'aura salué un beau soir. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je lis dans son regard quelque chose que je ne me suis jamais vu offrir. Ni haine, ni envie, ni crainte, ni respect, ni pitié.

Juste de la compréhension. Une soudaine impression de ne plus être tout seul, d'un coup. Comme si on était deux. Plus un et un ; mais deux.

Et là, là, je l'entends là, qui me dit ça. Juste quelques mots. Comme s'il avait compris. Il a compris. Ce ne serait pas l'ennemi le plus cher à mon cœur, sans ça …

Là, il me sourit juste, et me dit : « Tu sais, c'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un. Mais chaque matin est précédé d'une nuit, et il n'existe aucune nuit qui ne s'achève sur un matin. »

Alors oui, oui, on va y croire un peu, à deux. On va y croire, et peut-être qu'après s'être endormis seuls, ce soir, on ira voir le jour se lever demain. Ensemble. Tu sais, ensemble, comme dans les histoires où ça se termine bien, parfois.

Parce que même si amour ne rime pas forcément avec toujours dans la vie, il n'y a aucun humain qui ne peut vivre seul. Aussi sûr que chaque matin est précédé d'une nuit, et qu'il n'existe aucune nuit qui ne s'achève sur un matin.

Aucune, tu sais.


End file.
